the_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogre
"There are no two ways about it—the Ogre is engineered to be the ultimate battle tank, in Titan’s clothing. As a consequence, the Ogre places a premium on its armor and offensive capabilities. When your mission demands maximum survivability, the Ogre is the only battle platform which consistently out-performs, out-shines, out-lasts and outlives everything else on the battlefield." ''-'' Titanfall.com overview The Ogre is a heavy Titan chassis developed by Hammond Robotics and manufactured by Wonyeon Defence for the IMC. It is a heavily armoured Titan, and much slower than its Atlas and Stryder counterparts, having been compared to a main battle tank. The Ogre has a considerable number of subvariants such as the Scorch, Legion and Destroyer Titans. An additional, NPC variant, is a disposable variant used by the IMC; the Nuke Titan. Ogre Titans are equipped with one dash by default (Though some variants may have zero dashes) and the Shield Core, Flame Core or Smart Core. Variants Destroyer Destroyer is an Ogre variant found in Titanfall Online. It is equipped with a Shoulder-Mounted Cannon and Shield Core along with additional armour plating. Otherwise, it is very similar. Destroyer has additional sub-variants, Destroyer Sledge and Scopio. Legion Legion is an extremely heavy Titan equipped with a large rotary cannon. It is designed for front-line combat and suppressive fire, utilising the Smart Core. Nuke Titan Nuke Titans are Ogre-Class titans deployed by the IMC as literal suicide bombers. They are Auto-Titans equipped with a 40mm Titan Heavy Rifle and Nuke Eject. When they reach a target or are destroyed, they explode in a massive nuclear explosion. Ogre Vanguard The Vanguard is an up-armoured variant of the Ogre. It is otherwise identical. Scorch Scorch is a Titan almost identical to Ogre in visual design, though with additional upgrades to accomodate the predominantly incendiary weaponry it uses. These upgrades include additional cockpit cooling mechanisms, grenade launchers (For firing of incendiary traps) and some type of thermite/ flame projector for the use of the Flame Core, Firewall and Thermal Shield abilities. Additional upgrades include Tempered Plating to reduce damage taken from thermal attacks. An additional Scorch variant, the Scorch Prime, is available. Its differences appear to be almost entirely visual. Trivia * Posters advertising the Ogre Titan can be found in the Hammond Robotics Regional Headquarters and at the ARES Division Complex where the Fold Weapon was tested. * Additionally, the Hammond HQ also has a glass showcase with a prototype for Ogre armour plating of some variety. * According to Hammond Robotics' testing, the Ogre is responsible for 67% of enemy force depletion, suffering minimal damage to the hull and while mitigating damage to friendlies by 40%. The Ogre also inflicted 50% more damage to enemy units and has 30% increased rigidity. * The Ogre was the first Titan design developed by Respawn, originating as a futuristic dive suit. It was only visualised as what would later become a Titan when Respawn jokingly placed the physical model next to a smaller human figurine, before redesigning the chassis to the current design. * A shipment of Ogres and Stryders were delivered to the Militia vessel Arizona just prior to Made Men. * The Ogre has a nickname of "Hammond Robotics' 800 pound gorilla". * Scorch looks almost exactly the same as the Ogre. Gallery Titan briefing on the Ogre]] Ogre-Blueprints.jpg|Blueprints for the Ogre, with technical specifications Death From Above.jpg|An Ogre seen crushing an enemy Titan in the Death From Above achievement art MilitiaTitan_1.jpg|An Ogre being constructed in a Militia factory Expedition_KeyArt1.jpg|An Ogre on the Expedition keyart IMC Rising_KeyArt1.jpg|An IMC-clad Ogre on the IMC Rising Keyart, along with other IMC units Screenshot_2017-02-02-11-40-31.png|Screenshot of the Ogre's universe entry from the Titanfall official Companion App Appearances * Titanfall (First Appearance) * Titanfall 2 (As Scorch and Legion, seen in posters) * Titanfall Online Category:Titans